Time Travelers
by medicusquis
Summary: Annabeth is hurt and bleeding badly. Suddenly she ends up with Grace and Connor. But what happens when Connor disappears? After BH and during/after TLO. Some violence. Summary and title stink; any suggestions welcomed. NO FLAME!
1. Gone

**_Hi! I've been wanting to do this crossover for a while, and here it is! I would like to thank my beta, Shadowhunter4life. And please, I know the beginning isn't right for PJO, it's supposed to be like that, so NO FLAME! oh, and it's after Black Heart (Vampirates) and during the fight scene of Last Olympian. Here you go..._**

Percy and Annabeth were fighting back-to-back. They watched as monsters of every shape and size surrounding them, flashing their malicious –and sometimes toothless- smiles, and even as Annabeth watched the Chimera disappear in a silvery dust, another monster of equal size approached her. Annabeth pulled out her Yankees cap, instantly, she disappeared.

The monster stared at the absent space where Annabeth had just been, searching through slitted eyes for its prey.

"Come out little girl," The monster growled in its scratchy voice.

With no luck in that, the monster decided to smell the little half-blood out. Unfortunately this monster had waited for too long Annabeth plunged her dagger in the monster's rippled chest. As an added effect, twisting it a bit, the monster emitted a growl of frustration before it, too, disappeared. Annabeth pulled the hat off.

Annabeth glanced sideways smiling broadly at Percy, who gave her a nod and a smile, than continued to battle his monster, swinging Riptide fiercely at the Minotaur, an old enemy in Percy's eyes. She saw noticed something that Percy hadn't seen. Ethan Nakamura was slinking across the battleground, other monsters reluctantly making room for him. He advanced towards the unsuspecting Percy, a knife in hand.

Annabeth analyzed Ethan's approach and then looked back at Percy. Ethan didn't want to be seen, that was certain, but the way he was advancing… He was going to try to stab Percy, right in Percy's 'Achilles heel' or in this case the small of his back. Percy would die, just the look on Ethan Nakamura's face told Annabeth that he knew. She had to save Percy. Slipping the cap back on she zipped through the monsters, she had to reach Percy. He was occupied with an angry Empusa. Just as Ethan lunged with the dagger, Annabeth jumped in front of him.

"Ahh!" Annabeth screamed. The knife hit her in the shoulder. She did not plan on the knife being poisoned. Annabeth fell to the ground in pain she felt the poison spreading like wildfire. Percy turned around and saw Annabeth on the ground. He ran to her.

"Annabeth!" He cried out, she was bleeding profoundly, and was paler than a ghost. "Annabeth hang on," He said reassuringly, though he wasn't sure if it worked. Annabeth scowled even through the pain of the wound.

"Seaweed brain," She said expectantly.

"What is it?" He asked desperately.

"Get the knife out of my shoulder." She said as bluntly as she could.

"Oh," Percy said, though was too worried to blush.

She smiled weakly. "Hang on Annabeth, it'll be okay. Squeeze my hand when it hurts." Annabeth grabbed hold of Percy's firm hold, and felt a little bit of reassurance from it. "I'm sorry." He apologized before yanking the dagger out. She cried out a wail of pain, but she knew at least Seaweed brain had done that right. The poison was still there.

Percy looked around warily, but oddly enough all the monster seemed to have disappeared. He got up, and uncapped Riptide, the celestial blade grew in his hand. But still there was nothing to be seen. The once populated battleground was as empty as a ghost town. He turned back to Annabeth she was deathly pale now. He fell to her side.

"I'm going to get you out of here," He said, taking off his armored chest plate he tore a long strip of his shirt, wrapping it tightly around her shoulder. It would have to do for now.

He was just about to pick her up so they could get to the others, when Annabeth said with new-found strength. "Percy, behind you," Percy turned.

Ethan Nakamura slammed his sword, one side was celestial bronze and the other steel, and it was similar to Luke's sword Backbiter, with one aim: Percy's "Achilles' Heel". Percy met his own sword, Riptide, against Ethan's.

"Going to have to do better than that Nakamura," Percy spat, malice coating his words.

Ethan narrowed eyed, relinquished his hold against Percy's weapon, "I will. But not now Jackson, looks like you're going to be busy."

"What-" Percy started confused but was unable to finish because Ethan disappeared, with a look that unnerved Percy.

He went back to Annabeth to try to take her back to the Empire-State Building when, materializing from thin air, Luke- or rather Kronos- appeared and picked Annabeth up by her hurt shoulder, making her scream again.

"Interesting, very interesting," Kronos-Luke chuckled.

"Let her go Kronos," Percy ordered.

"I don't think so," His eyes twinkling in threatening way.

"Why don't I keep her in a safe place for a while, after all, she is a dear, dear friend of Lucas." Kronos said. Percy took this opportunity to charge at Kronos. Just as Riptide was about to hit Kronos, he disappeared into a shower of gold, taking Annabeth with him.

Percy emitted a cry of rage and despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace tapped her pen to her lip, pondering, Darcy, having just told another part of her Crossing tale, left Grace for an absence of words. Who would have thought her happy-go-lucky friend had been through-

"Grace," A voice said. Grace turned to see who it was, though she already knew.

"Yes, Lorcan?" Grace asked. It was unusual to see him in her cabin because it was daylight outside. But she then noted that he'd come through the side door the Captain had put for him, leading from the Captain's chamber to her own.

"I thought that you would like to know that Connor is out on the deck and he wants to talk to you," Lorcan said.

Grace's heart fluttered. Connor? Here? Grace ran out onto the deck, forgetting to say a goodbye or thank you to Lorcan. Sure enough, there was Connor on the deck.

"Connor!" Grace said before giving her brother a hug. "Connor, there's something... something I have to tell you," Grace said, starting to cry. "It's very important, so don't interrupt me." She said through tears.

"Grace, it's okay," Connor said, trying to be comforting by wiping away the teardrops.

"No, it's not. Sidorio… he's...he's our-"

"Father," Connor finished. "I know."

**_How did you like that? Pretty please review! Please please PLEEZ! It's that little button right down there! Click it!_**


	2. Meet and Greet

_**Okay, I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry for how long it took to update. I won't keep you any longer.**_

"How... Who told you?" Grace asked blatantly stunned. She knew the information would be hard to tell, such is why she postponed the conversation for so long; she'd been worried of his acceptance of it all. But he _did_ know, and she wasn't sure how she felt about this. It had been her responsibility to tell him after all.

"Cheng Li found a letter from Sally and gave it to me," Connor said. _Of course not until after she read it,_ he thought resentfully.

"That explains it," Grace said, not spotting Connor's momentary facial change. "Connor, listen. I know you don't like this world, and at times you don't even understand its happenings and I'm sorry that you're a part of it, but-" Grace was interrupted by a loud thud. The twins' heads turned simultaneously, staring at what had once been open air.

There before them was a man fallen upon the deck, light blonde hair shadowed his eyes but the long pallid scar running down his cheek was impossible to miss.

"Help... Annabeth..." he croaked before losing consciousness. There next to him was a girl with blond hair, already passed out, blood flowing from a distinct spot, Grace analyzed from a distance, and it appeared to be mostly flowing from her shoulder blade. Not an eminently fatal wound, of course, but as they edged closer to the two fallen strangers, Grace noted the pale, white hue of the girl's skin. Either the girl had lost a lot of blood or the wound she'd been given had an added effect.

"You get the girl, I'll get him," Connor ordered, pointing to the man. "We'll bring them to your cabin for now." Slowly, painfully slowly, they got the man and girl into Grace's cabin.

"What on earth?" Lorcan asked standing up with a start as Connor and his sister dragged the pair in. He backed away noting the blood covering the girl and now Grace. His fists clenched, trying desperately to suppress the use his vampiric instinct. But, oddly enough, the blood that flowed from the blonde girl it had an aroma off pureness and yet appeared tainted. It was quite a perplexing notion.

"No clue," Connor gasped. Then he dropped the man onto Grace's bed. He sighed with relief."Doesn't exactly weigh light, does he?" Connor said to himself stretching out his aching muscles from the endeavor. Grace laid the girl in a chair. They observed the pair sizing up what could've happen.

"What do you think their story is?" Connor asked aloud.

Grace shrugged reluctantly, ashamed for knowing as little as her brother did at the moment. "We should bind that wound." They nodded their agreement, Grace walked over to her bed sheet, which was still slightly warm to the touch from being used only a few minutes ago. Then, with some slight protests from Lorcan, she attempted to tear the sheet into strips.

"Here, let me." Lorcan said civilly, taking what was still a bed sheet and tearing it to what it'd be used for.

Grace stuck out her tongue, "Show off."

He smiled handing them to her, "I only do it for you."

Grace approached the girl, she noted that the girl's breath was coming out in shaking exhales; she placed a strip onto her pulsing skin.

Suddenly the girl, who Grace assumed must be Annabeth, opened her eyes with a gasp. Grace stepped back startled. Her eyes were an astounding gray. Then Annabeth looked at her arm.

"Gods, gods, GODS!" she cried out, noticing immediately the putrid form of her arm that had bled through the bindings Percy had dutifully placed on her. Grace's binds hadn't even wrapped around once. She must've been in great pain. The girl took out a canteen that was strapped to her back, and poured out the liquid onto the cut, which was now turning a sickening green. She bit her lip so hard it started to bleed, but only just. Then, weirdest of all, the wound healed itself.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked. The girl finally noticed them standing in the room.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm Grace Tempest. This is my brother, Connor. And that's Lorcan Furey. Who are you?" Grace replied she was just as suspicious and knew shouldn't have gone around spreading their names but it was too late now.

"Annabeth Chase," the girl said. She seemed very unafraid, despite her conditions. She looked around, confused. "Where am I?"

"Oh, somewhere off the coast of Australia," Connor said. This made Annabeth even more baffled.

"Australia? No, no, no. I was just in New York," she said. "I just got cut and Per-" Annabeth took a breath, clearing her mind. "Kronos," she breathed, mainly to herself.

"Uh, sorry. What?" Grace asked. Kronos where had she heard that name, it was on the tip of her tongue. Kronos, Kronos… or Chronos. Chronology which meant the study of time or order of things. Chronos came from Greek meaning time. Greek… Greek gods. The Titans. Grace visualized an invisible light bulb lighting up atop her head.

"Nothing," Annabeth said all too quickly, Grace's suspicions grew."How did I get here?"

"You showed up completely passed out," Connor said, "that boy on the bed was carrying you." Annabeth looked at the bed. There was no one there.

"That's weird, he was just-" Grace's mouth was covered by a hand. Kronos' hand. Lorcan drew his cutlass on instinct. Grace began to struggle.

"Kronos, what are you doing here? Why did you take me here?" Annabeth asked, letting all her rage show in her words as she made an effort to stand up.

"Well now, I couldn't very well have Peruses win, now could I?" Kronos asked. "So, I merely brought you here to have him feel severely distressed and unable to concentrate. It's a simple war strategy."

"War? There's no war going on," Connor said positioning himself in such a way to wrestle Grace out of the man's grasp. "There hasn't been a war for years." Kronos smiled. His grip tightened on Grace.

"Let her go, _now_," Lorcan ordered threateningly. Annabeth shushed him.

"Kronos, she has nothing to do with this. Let her go," Annabeth said. This made Kronos smile even more.

"No, I think she will make this even more interesting," Kronos jesting.

"What do you mean?" Lorcan asked growling, pointing his sword at the man, "Let her go." Annabeth knew exactly what he meant.

"You wouldn't," Annabeth countered. Connor's eyes widened along with Lorcan's as they finally understood.

"Ye-" But Kronos was interrupted by Connor's war cry, Connor had taken it upon himself to free Grace, had launched himself at Kronos. Kronos' grip on Grace slacked momentarily, but that was all she needed. She twisted the rest of the way, and was soon back by Lorcan. But Connor wasn't. He was gone, and so was Kronos.

**_GASP! okay, what do you think will happen next? Tell me, and maybe I might consider it._**


	3. Fighting and Swearing

**_Hello! I am back! Yes, it is truely me. Sorry for the wait but I am back. I am restarting the story basically, and changing around alot of what I had originally planned out. But I have decided I will continue wiht this, and to make it up, this is over three thousand words long. And there is action. More for Percy lovers, but there will be Vampirates action soon too. So I will keep you no longer._**

**_And I am giving a paragraph to my beta, Shadowhunter4life. She is the best beta ever, even if I do sometimes forget to include thanking her. She spent alot of time working with me on this chapter, and in planning out the future chapters too. Shadow, even though I am waaaaaaaay forgetful, I really do appreciate your help. Know that, 'kay?_**

**_Disclaimer: I no own Vampirates or PJO. They go to Justin and Rick. Yep._**

_That night, Percy had another dream within the enemy's camp. He found himself back at Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, the place where he had killed Medusa. The statue of Grover's Uncle Ferdinand still stood where he, Annabeth and Grover had last seen him. Percy spotted Prometheus, a dracaena, and Ethan Nakamura leaning against various articles of furniture or statues near Kronos' throne, as if they waiting for something... or _someone.

_"Where isssss the masssster?" the ____dracaena __asked in a hiss, a forked tongue shooting from its mouth._

_"He said he'll be back any second. After all, he has all the time in the world," Prometheus said deadpanned._

_"Bad pun," Ethan Nakamura commented. Suddenly the room was filled with a bright golden light, Percy shielded his eyes. A figure appeared, his blond hair was glowing eerily and the jagged scar that marred part of his face seemed less defined, almost as if it were healing itself. Luke- Percy caught himself remembering-_Kronos_ appeared, holding a struggling boy around Nico's age. Kronos was livid, waves of anger erupting from him._

_"You stupid boy," Kronos fumed as he threw the boy aside. "Nakamura, tie him up." Ethan obeyed his master's will without a second thought. Before Percy knew it, the boy was tied up. The boy shouted angrily at the Titan Lord of Time, saying such things as "Cate is going to slice you in two!" and "Bart's gonna' find me. Just you wait."_

"_I really doubt Bartholomew Pearce will stand a chance against me." Connor glowered._

_"What the heck is wrong with you? Why am I here?" the boy asked angrily, struggling against his confinements._

_"Silence," Kronos raged, "I will ask the questions, Tempest." The boy- Tempest- scoffed, resuming his struggles against the course ropes. He frowned._

_"How do you know my na-" this time the boy was silenced by Ethan kicking him, the boy grunted but did not profess any pain._

_"Now, are you like your sister?" Kronos asked bluntly sitting upon his temporary throne, looking disdainfully at the boy who gave a defiant stare at Kronos._

_"Well, I am way better looking than her, if that's what you're asking," he said nonchalantly._

_Kronos growled. "The time for games is long past Connor." He stated in mocking sincerity, "If you value your life, and that of your sister's you will answer my questions," he threatened._

"_We're twins, use your own common sense, or do I have to spell it out for you." Percy grinned; it was not every day that you saw Kronos' intelligence being insulted. _

_"Are you a half-blood?" Ethan asked confused. The ____dracaena inhaled._

_"__It sssssmellsss sssimilar to one, but issss not," it hissed._

"_My name is Connor Tempest, I'm not an _it_… unlike you." Connor remarked eyes fixated on what looked to him a disturbing human-esque person- courtesy to the Mist. Kronos shook his head._

_"Ethan, gag him. We'll take him with us to Olympus, and maybe he'll have answers when he sees my power at its max," Kronos said, diligently his_ _lieutenant worked on silencing the teen. _

_Kronos then turned to the son of Poseidon._

"_Perseus, didn't your father ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop." Kronos withdrew his deadly scythe, and swung it in his direction._

Percy woke up with a start, clutching his chest. It was a petty thing to do, since his invulnerability protected him from such attacks.

"Oh hey, I was just about to wake you," Thalia said. "You okay?" She asked concerned, seeing a layer of sweat coat his brow. "Another dream?"

"Yeah," He said tiredly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no." Percy said with a frown, Thalia assumed it was about Annabeth.

"Percy, I know your pain, you don't think I'm not angry and scared for Annabeth too. Annabeth's my greatest friend and now she's gone. _But_ there's still a war going on, and we need to fight in it, we need to win it. We can't let our personal problems interfere with this war. And we to remain diligent and strong, we're doing this for Annabeth. But we can't do this without you. We need you Percy," Thalia said passionately trying to help Percy see sense.

It was midday, Percy was surprised by how long he had slept in, and the dream hadn't felt that long. It was the day after Annabeth had disappeared in the hands of the Titan Lord of Time. Percy could not forgive himself for letting Annabeth become ensnared in Kronos' plot of destroy the son of Poseidon. Percy was a nervous wreck, and was quick to anger. When Kronos had disappeared with Annabeth, Percy had destroyed every monster in his line of slight, tearing through them brutally. When he reached the spot where they had gone, he saw Annabeth's knife laying there. He picked it up, and took it back with him to the base. Now, he kept it by his side the whole time.

"I don't care, Thalia," Percy barked at her, his words as cold as the depths of the ocean. His eyes were still red from crying but he averted them in shame, this was not a proud moment for him. This was the second time the daughter of Athena had been captured by the Titans. But why was it that he felt like he was never going to see her again? He felt a surge of cruel, hurtful emotions of fear, hate, and lose. He felt incredibly lost without Annabeth by his side, she was what balanced him and kept him sane, kept him happy.

"Think about this way, Percy," Thalia snapped. She was beginning to become very irritated with Percy's stubbornness. She had been trying time and time again to convince Percy that his childish moping would get him –and Annabeth- nowhere, she had yet to accomplish that.

"If Olympus falls, we do. Annabeth has a chance, a chance that she is still alive. But if Olympus falls, _we_ do." She repeated, "And if we fall, there is no chance whatsoever of getting her back." Thalia's voice was cold as steel. It was hard enough for her not to cry -especially in front of a boy- when her best friend had gone missing.

Percy blamed himself for Annabeth's capture. Who knows where she could be, especially with Kronos, who had not even one small bone of mercy in him. She could be in Alaska, China, or heck maybe even another time. Or- Percy refused to think of this, but it was still an option- she could be dead. Annabeth was the only one who truly understood him, the only one who could cheer him up for a second. As Percy thought about it he realized that he loved her. And not the stupid love-for-a-day-and-then-dump love, the love where you know you would rather die than lose them. And somehow, Percy knew she felt the same way. But Thalia was right; sulking around about it wouldn't save her, but it would only worsen their chance of getting her back. Percy sighed, and fingered the knife that the Daughter of Athena dropped when she was struggling with Kronos. She never went anywhere without it, which was odd that she dropped it.

"You're right, Thalia. I'm sorry. It's just-" Percy was interrupted as someone walked- or more like ran… trotted or was that gallop- into the room.

"Guys," Grover ran into the room, breathless. "Guys-er, sorry Thalia- but Kronos... he made it... up to Olympus. We tried to hold him off, but... he was too powerful against our defenses. We've got the area clear of monsters, but you'll have to handle it from here," he panted. He seemed as if he was about to pass out, and Percy caught his friend before he did. All of the nature magic Grover had done must've sucked him dry of all his energy.

"Thanks G-man. Come on Thalia, let's go, we've got a world to save." Percy smiled with newfound energy. Thalia was glad to see him recover from his bout of the doldrums. Instead, he was thinking of defeating Kronos. She strapped on her bow and arrows, double-checking to see if she had Aegis out of pure paranoia while Percy strapped Annabeth's knife to his arm as she had done many times before. Quickly, they ran to the elevator, and for once there was no music. Normally Percy would have welcomed this, but today it reminded him of how badly things were looking. When the elevators opened, they could hear a thunderous voice.

"_BRICK BY BRICK! THAT WAS MY PROMISE! TEAR IT DOWN BRICK BY BRICK!_" the voice came from the distance. Kronos, Percy realized. Suddenly the ground started shaking; the flooring began to fall under them. They had to run to stay grounded.

"What's happening?" Percy asked Thalia.

"The bridge! It's breaking! We have to get to Olympus! And quick!" Thalia said. She and Percy ran for their lives –literally- across the bridge. At one point Thalia tripped, her hands stopped her fall. She gulped eyeing the unsavory emptiness below her. Her eyes shut tight out of fear.

"Thalia!" Percy screamed from across the bridge, "Come on Pinecone, the bridge isn't gonna' move for you." Thalia glared, and quickly picked herself up, sprinting the rest of the way and making it by seconds. Once across, she hit Percy in the side of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" He complained out of habit.

"Cutting kind of close, aren't you."

"Would you rather have me stay and try to coax you across every step?"

The last of the bridge fell collapsed from Olympus.

"Looks like we're alone," Percy said. Thalia shook her head.

"This is bad. If Olympus doesn't reconnect soon, or find another palace to connect to, it will crumble. And so will everything else that it stands for." Thalia said worriedly.

"Oh," Percy said. "Well then, there's no time to lose." He turned and started running towards Kronos' voice. They ran through the gardens when there was a flash and a dome in the distance crumbled down.

"That was a shrine to Artemis. Kronos will pay for that," Thalia growled fists clenching.

"Come on Thalia, we have to go," Percy urged. Soon they reached the entrance to the throne room, whose doors had been thrown off its hinges and lay in a pile of rubble. Thalia and Percy had to climb over it to make it into the throne room. Just as they were on the top, they saw Kronos standing in the center. Thalia quickly covered Percy's mouth and pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing Thalia? We can get him now," Percy whispered urgently.

"There are two people with him. Two boys," she pointed out.

"Oh, you can't honestly be worrying about boys at a time like this," Percy scoffed.

"No!" She whispered aggressively, "Didn't you see them? One's standing next to him while the other is tied up. Why would Kronos have a hostage?" Thalia asked. Before Percy could respond, Kronos began talking again.

"And with that petty demigod out of the way, Jackson will have no motivation to come and stop me," Kronos confidently.

"But why bring _him_ here?" the standing boy asked.

"Because, Nakamura, he could prove useful. If he decides to join us, he has unimaginable powers. For now, that is all you need to know," Kronos said turning away from his faithful servant, and to the Olympians' thrones.

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here!" the other boy shouted.

"Well Mr. Tempest, have you thought about our offer?" Ethan Nakamura asked.

"Yeah. And the answer is still no!" the boy shouted. Kronos shook his head.

"Perhaps witnessing the whole extent of my powers will change your mind," he said. Kronos turned his attention once again to the throne room. "Which one first? Ah yes, this will make fine kindling for my hearth." Kronos was looking at Ares' throne. Percy decided that, although he did not care for Ares, this was the time to intervene.

"Kronos!" Percy shouted, stepping into the light.

"Well, Perseus, you decided to make an appearance after all." Kronos turned from Ares' red embroidered throne, "Nakamura, take Tempest somewhere else while I deal with this pest," Kronos ordered. Ethan took the boy, hauling him to his feet; Connor struggled against his vice-like grasp. Ethan huffed, slinging Connor over his shoulder with a grunt and walked out of the room. Percy let them go, knowing full-well that Thalia would soon follow them. Thalia snuck around to catch up with Ethan. Kronos looked at Percy, and Percy at Kronos. There were no words spoken as they began their battle.

Kronos charged at Percy, slowing time down around Percy. He sliced at Percy with his onyx scythe, a strike that would've went straight through his shoulder, but the curse of Achilles protected him. When Kronos noticed that that wouldn't work, he decided to try some other tactics. Percy moved at normal speed again.

"Luke would fight with a sword. But I guess you don't have the skill that he did," Percy taunted. Kronos growled, and his weapon changed into Luke's old sword, Backbiter. And then Kronos attacked.

While Percy and Kronos were fighting, Thalia slinked up behind Ethan. He had given up carrying the boy and instead dragged the struggling boy, who was raging that: he was as pathetic as Moonshine- whoever _that_ was- out into the gardens, down a hall Thalia had never noticed before. Ethan dropped his hold of the boy, and was trying to catch his breath.

"Not exactly light, are you?" Ethan asked.

"Not exactly strong, are you?" the boy responded, in an accent that Thalia believed was either British or Australian. Ethan shook his head. He turned around to go assist Kronos when he suddenly discovered Thalia's hunting knife at his throat. Her knife was wicked long, and could almost be called a sword, except for the clear fact that it was shaped as a hunting knife. Ethan stared Thalia in the eyes with his one. And then as quick as a flash, Ethan dodged out of the way and drew his own sword. And just like that, Thalia and Ethan were engaged in their own battle.

* * *

"Where did Connor go?" Grace demanded. "Where is he?" Lorcan clutched her hand, to restrain her.

"Nothing rash, Grace," Lorcan commanded. A small word of protest was cut off, and she sat down next to him.

"He might be... uh, back somewhere," Annabeth said hesitantly.

"Where?" Grace asked fiercely.

"The correct term would be in fact when."

"When?" Grace looked confused.

"Yes, and 21st century," Annabeth said.

"What?" Lorcan exclaimed confused.

"I know!" Grace exclaimed, "Earlier you said something. Then, again, you said the name Kronos. Kronos was the Greek Titan Lord of Time, wasn't he? And that man had to be the actual Titan Lord," Grace said. Annabeth didn't respond. "Right?" Grace persisted. Finally, Annabeth sighed.

"If I tell you a secret, will you swear on the River Styx that you will not tell anyone else?" Annabeth asked. Grace and Lorcan nodded.

"You must swear."

With hesitant glances at each other they swore on the River Styx not to tell anyone.

Annabeth took a breath. "The Greek gods, from way back when, are actually real. And they had... children with mortals, and these kids are called half-bloods, or demigods. They grow up, train, fight monsters, and do tasks and jobs for the gods. And you may just be some of the first outsiders to know about this." Grace and Lorcan both winced when she said fight monsters. Luckily, it went unnoticed. "And," Annabeth continued, "I am one of these half-bloods."

There was a silence that followed.

"So... who's your parent then?" Lorcan asked, breaking the silence.

"My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, along with other traits," Annabeth said, almost unwillingly.

"Lorcan, we have to tell Mosh Zu," Grace said.

"No!" Annabeth said, jumping up. "You swore on the River Styx that you wouldn't tell anybody. If you swear on the River Styx, you can't break it."

"But Annabeth, you can trust Mosh Zu, he'll know what to do. You need to get home, right? And I need to get my brother back. The only person who could truly help is the Captain… he's really…" She broke off.

"Different, magical, mystical..." Lorcan supplied.

"Thanks. The Captain is more mystical," Grace said, "then anyone else you and I both know but he's missing. Mosh Zu is the next step to that."

"I doubt that," Annabeth muttered. Grace and Lorcan ignored the comment.

"Please Annabeth. He's the only one who could help us get Connor back. Please. If you know what it's like to lose someone you love, you would do anything, right?" Grace said. Annabeth looked at her feet. "Annabeth. Mosh Zu is now your only chance of getting back home."


End file.
